This invention relates generally to ceramic composite materials comprising particles present in a matrix as well as paste compositions that are capable of forming such ceramic composite materials.
In recent years, several development efforts have been made to find more viable and cost effective methods for obtaining solid-state materials.
For example, U.S. application Ser. No. 09/777,965, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes, relates to the use of a sol-gel process in the formation of ceramic-containing materials. The inventive process provide a low-temperature route for preparing ceramic materials including xe2x80x9c0-3 compositesxe2x80x9d having excellent homogeneity, a low sintering temperature, low impurity levels and customizable physical features.
However, these initial efforts to provide low temperature processing of xe2x80x9c0-3 compositexe2x80x9d materials also faced certain processing issues such as solvent loss, matrix precursor decomposition, process control of in situ nanoparticle formation, particle dispersion, rheology, viscosity, and dispensability.
Therefore, a need still exists for a method of obtaining a paste that can subsequently be processed by low temperature and/or laser processing methods to provide solid-state materials with improved overall performance.
Among other aspects, this invention relates to ceramic composite materials as well as paste compositions for forming ceramic composites that can be directly written or otherwise deposited by miniaturized pens and subsequently processed into solid-state materials.
For example, the invention includes paste compositions that are comprised of a solvent, low temperature frit glass, alone or together with one or more optional binders (e.g., sol-gel precursors), and one or more functional particles. After processing, the final solid-state material comprises a particulate phase comprised of the one or more functional particle, and a new single-phase matrix comprised of low-temperature frit glass.
Accordingly, in a first aspect, the present invention provides a paste composition for forming a ceramic composite comprising: (a) at least one solvent; (b) at least one optional binder; (c) at least one low-temperature frit glass; and (d) a plurality of one or more functional particles, wherein the paste is capable of forming a composite upon low-temperature processing or laser processing.
In a second aspect, the invention provides a method for providing improved matrix consolidation of a 0-3 composite wherein the method comprises: (a) providing a paste composition suitable for forming a 0-3 composite, said paste including a low-temperature frit glass; and (b) subjecting the paste composition to conditions effective to provide a composite.
In a third aspect, the present invention provides a xe2x80x9c0-3 compositexe2x80x9d ceramic element comprising: (a) a functional particle; and (b) a single-phase ceramic matrix, wherein the ceramic matrix is comprised of an optional sol-gel precursor and a low-temperature frit glass.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a composite material comprising: (a) a particulate phase comprising a plurality of one or more functional particles; and (b)a single-phase ceramic matrix phase comprising at least one low-temperature frit glass; wherein the particulate phase: (i) is at least substantially entrapped within the ceramic phase, and (ii) exhibits limited or no inter-particle connectivity.
Furthermore, in still another aspect, the present invention provides a method for making a ceramic material including the laser processing of a sol-gel precursor, wherein the improvement comprises the inclusion of a low-temperature glass with the sol-gel precursor.
Additional advantages and embodiments of the invention will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Further advantages of the invention will also be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Thus, it is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory of certain embodiments of the invention and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.